Story Untold
by bczeigler
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the boy who lived. What was conveniently forgotten was that he was not the only person in the house on that fateful night. He was not the only one to lose everything and everyone. Yet only his story is known. This is my untold story.


**A/N: this is my first fan fiction. So please R&R and let me know how I did. Thanks!  
**

~Prologue~

Everyone knows the story of the boy who lived. The great savior of the wizarding world whose parents loved him so much they sacrificed their lives to save him from the dark wizard who wanted to kill him. Everybody knows that somehow he was not able to kill the boy and was vanquished. What was conveniently forgotten was that the boy who lived was not the only child in the house on that fateful night. He was not the only one to lose everything and everyone. Yet only his story is known.

My name is Alexandria Briar Potter and this is my story.

~Chapter one~

I opened my eyes unable to see much other than the shapes around me. My brother was still asleep curled up on the dingy crib mattress that was our bed. I opened the door to our cupboard and quietly went into the living room being careful not to wake Harry up. It was just past five in the morning, nobody else in the house would be awake for at least another hour. As I crept past the stairs holding up the legs to my extremely oversized trousers so I wouldn't trip over them, I made sure there were no signs of life from upstairs. I can't remember a time when either Harry or I had clothes that fit us. We got the old hand me downs from our older cousin Dudley who was easily triple the size of me and Harry combined. Slowly walking to the kitchen I opened the bottom cabinet next to the fridge. There buried behind cans of lima beans and spinach was the package of biscuits I had hidden yesterday when Aunt Petunia had left the room momentarily. It was easier for me to hide food from Aunt Petunia than it was for Harry. She was perfectly happy pretending I didn't exist and I was okay with that. Uncle Vernon and Dudley on the other hand were a different story entirely. I shuddered to think what my uncle would do if he ever found out I was sneaking food into the cupboard under the stairs. Walking back was a little bit trickier because I was holding the package of sweet biscuits as well as trying to keep my pants from falling. I opened the small door and sat down next to Harry slowly opening the package of biscuits. The sound of crinkling plastic made my brother open his eyes. He sat up so fast he almost hit his head on one of the many shelves above the bed. When he spotted the biscuits he smiled widely at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I handed him a chocolate biscuit. "Happy birthday Harry," I whisper and I took a bite. "Happy birthday Lexi," he whispered back. After we both finished he held out a handful of crumbs and I did the same. Closing our eyes we both made a wish and blew the crumbs off of each other's hands. We had done this for the last two years ever since Mrs. Figg their babysitter had told them that it was their birthday.

_*Flashback*_

_"Why, hello Mrs. Dursley," Mrs. Figg said when she opened her front door and saw the young woman and two children, "And hello little ones! Come in there's a few sandwiches on the table for you two." The children thanked her and went inside to devour the food. Mrs. Dursley sniffed, "Thank you for taking them on such short notice Mrs. Figg. We should be back around 8 o'clock." "Not a problem. I'm happy to watch them any time you need me to," The old woman smiled. Petunia raised her eyebrows as if she thought the lady was crazy and just turned around and got into the car waiting on the side of the road. Mrs. Figg closed the door and went to talk to the children in the dining room. Harry had finished his sandwich and Alexandria gave him the other half of hers. Mrs. Figg smiled; they were such sweet well behaved children unlike their older cousin. "Do you know what today is?" she asked them. Harry looked puzzled but shook his head. His sister frowned and said, "Er…July 31st?" Mrs. Figg sighed; leave it up to those horrible people not to tell their own niece and nephew that it was their birthday. Hell, look at the clothes the poor dears had to wear. They looked like they were drowning in circus tents. "Yes, today is the 31st," she replied, "Today is also your birthday." "Our birthday?" Harry said still mystified, "how old are we?" Mrs. Figg sighed again shaking her head sadly, "You are both three years old today." The little girl looked up her bright emerald green eyes full of hope, "You mean we get to have a birthday even though we're freaks?" That last part made Mrs. Figg frown. "Yes," she replied, "Everybody has a birthday and neither of you are freaks." She walked over to the kitchen counter, shooing one of her many cats away, and brought a plates of freshly baked scones over to the children. "Here you go little ones," she said softly, "everyone deserves a sweet on their birthday." The twins looked up at her, their eyes shining brightly. "Thank you," they both murmured at the same time as they each took one. _

As we finished our secret sweets I looked closely at my twin brother. He didn't look any different than he did yesterday, not that I expected him to. Then again neither of our looks had really changed noticeably for quite some time. We were the smallest children in our class at St. Gregory's Primary School. Both Harry and I had the same big eyes, the same shade as the beautiful emerald drop earrings that Aunt Petunia wore every Christmas. Our faces both had delicate features even though Harry's nose was a bit longer than mine. We each had pale skin that looked as if it had never seen the sun and thick dark hair that stood in contrast to our light complexion. As much as we looked similar we were not identical. No, while Harry had jet black shaggy hair, I had long straight hair that fell past the bottom of my back like a curtain of red mahogany, because Aunt Petunia had never cut it. Harry also had a scar on the left side of his forehead, while my face was unblemished. Neither of us looked six years old and most adults assumed we were much younger. Harry looked up and noticed me looking at him. He smiled at me again know exactly what I was thinking like always. "We should get started on our chores," he whispered, "Do you want inside or outside today?" I thought about it, "how about both? I'll do half the inside chores and half the outside and you can do the other half." He nodded, and then we both got to work cooking breakfast. As I started to fry the small mountain of bacon, Harry started to beat a dozen or so eggs in a large bowl. Halfway through making breakfast, upstairs started showing signs of life. Dudley came down first and sat down at the table making the wood of the dining room chair groan in protest. "Where's the orange juice?" he demanded. I had just finished transferring the last of the bacon and eggs onto a very large platter. I set it on the center of the table and rushed to the refrigerator to grab the pitcher of juice. Harry handed me three cups and turned back to the stove before the hash browns burnt. After Dudley had poured himself a glass of orange juice, I took the plates from the cabinet and began to set the table. Just as I finished Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon walked through the doorway. "Get out of the bloody way you useless freak!" Uncle Vernon growled as he sent me sprawling across the floor. Dudley started laughing while Aunt Petunia merely stepped over me and Harry ran to help me up. The table sat laden with enough food to feed a dozen people, but Harry and I went to stand in the kitchen in front of the stove looking down at the floor. We weren't allowed to eat at the table with the 'normal' people. Freaks could only eat outside after all the chores were done. The Dursleys finished their breakfast with no complaints and went into the living room to watch the morning news. My brother started to clear the table and I went to fill up the sink to start the dishes. Harry came up behind me, **_"You wasssh,_** **_I dry?" _**he hissed in our secret language.**_ "Yesss,"_** I replied back. We finished the dishes in silence. Before I drained the water I wash my hands, arms, and face trying to get as clean as I could and fast as possible, Harry quickly did the same. Both of us hated to be dirty but baths were few and far between. We decided to start inside so we could have more time outside after we finished our chores. Harry started cleaning the bathroom and I finished cleaning the kitchen. We had the whole house spotless within two hours so we headed outside. It didn't take long to finish outside so after everything was done we went to the back garden and sat under the big oak tree.

**_"Do you know what I wisssh Harry," _**I hissed to my twin in the language nobody knew but us. **_"What isss it Lexxi?" _**he replied. **_"I wisssh we could leave and never come back," _**I sighed. Harry cocked an eyebrow at me; it wasn't the first time I had voiced that thought. **_"We don't have anywhere elssse to go, Lexxi_**," he said. I shook my head, **_"Anywhere would be better than thisss." _**Harry turned my words over in his head I could tell that he felt the same. Just then we heard a new voice, **_"Hello ssspeakers," _**it said, **_"Do you need a new den? I know of a place you could go." _**We looked over and to our surprise the voice had come from a small garden snake. **_"Hello," _**I said cautiously, **_"Who are you?" _** The snake slithered closer and raised its head, **_"My name is Chava, and it is an honor to meet two young ssspeakers." "Ssspeakers?" _** Harry asked. **_"Yes, it has been a long time sssince a human hasss been able ssspeak with usss sserpents." _**Chava replied.

Just then a loud shout came from the back door; Harry and I both jumped up as Dudley starting screaming. "Dad, come quick the freaks are talking to a snake!" I started to shake from fear knowing what was coming. Harry took my hand in an effort to comfort me. Uncle Vernon stomped outside, his face a horrid shade of purple and charged at us. Hand in hand we braced for impact. ****


End file.
